Dirty Little Secret
by GerardWayLove
Summary: Blaine and Rachel knew they were doing something wrong; they just didn't want to stop.


_Dirty Little Secret_

**WARNING: This story contains INCEST. If you don't like it, **_**then don't read it!**_

~**x**~

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

~**x**~

"Blaine, are you insane?" Rachel whispered. "This proposition is out of proportion. Cooper will eventually find out and tell mom and dad! They absolutely hate this kind of stuff, especially since it's _illegal!"_ she exclaimed, trying to reason with her brother. Blaine's mouth opened, obviously to defend Cooper. "Cooper's a blabber mouth, we both know that," she made sure he said _nothing._

"Come on, we can just try it, can't we?" he asked. His face had gone from normal to a pout. Blaine's pout, Rachel could never resist. It was just Blaine in general she couldn't resist. She knew they were supposed to be brother and sister, but Blaine Anderson is someone that no one can resist, not even his own sister. Though, they were always close. It's no surprise this happened.

Rachel sighed. "Fine, Blaine. We can_ try _this. If it doesn't work, there's nothing awkward between us, right? We just go back to a _normal _brother-sister relationship, right? No hard feelings whatsoever?" she needed this clarified. If they could never go back to the way things were after this, it would tear her apart - inside and out. She needed Blaine. He was the best brother anyone could ask for, and she didn't want some crazy incestial idea to come between them.

"Of course," he whispered. She sat down next to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I have just... _one_ thing that left me for a loop. Can I just ask you something?" he pulled Rachel away from him, sitting upright on the bed. "Is it a yes or a no?" he asked. His sister raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

Rachel smirked. "Does this answer your question?" she slowly headed closer and closer to Blaine's face, closing the gap within seconds. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, that quickly turned into something more. Rachel's tongue grazed her little brother's bottom lip. Blaine groaned in response, opening his mouth, exploring Rachel's hot, wet mouth.

"Rachel! Blaine!" their mother called from downstairs. "Is everything okay up there? You've been up there for quite a while," she said. Both Rachel and Blaine heard footsteps creeping up. They split apart as quickly as possible, trying their hardest to look casual - as if _nothing_ happened. "Everything okay?" their mother's head popped out from the door. Both of them nodded. "Good, well, dinner's downstairs, better get down before it gets cold," she left the room, rushing down the stairs.

Rachel and Blaine both sighed, completely relieved. _"That _was a close one," Rachel said, tangling her hands in her hair.

~**x**~

"Kurt, it was horrible! I think the lady there _hated_ my voice! After I finished singing, she just said 'This audition is over'! How am I supposed to react to that?" she asked her future New Yorker best friend. She sighed, hitting her back against the lockers with a slam. "I'll never get into NYADA," she mumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. "It's ridiculous, right?" she asked Kurt.

"Rachel, you're voice is amazing. I bet she _loved_ you! She was just... in awe of your performance! She couldn't take so much talent all at once, and she needed to leave! Hense, 'This audition is over'!" Kurt tried to calm his friend down. He couldn't take her talking so much. Yeah, he's dealt with her talking a lot, but certainly not this much. He was beginning to hate the sound oof her voice.

"Well, maybe you're right. I shouldn't get turned down. God, I hope I don't."

"So, completely out of the blue... how has Blaine been doing lately? He's been seeming a little urked every time I talk to him since the whole Chandler situation," he questioned his boyfriend's sister, leaning against his locker. "And you know Blaine, something like that is _very _bad."

"Yeah," she mumbled, sighing. Blaine still hadn't broken it off with Kurt, and it hurt Rachel as much as it was going to hurt Kurt. "Well, I don't know. We haven't been talking too much lately," she said. She wasn't lying, they weren't talking that much, but they weren't fighting, either.

~**x**~

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

~**x**~

"Are you two fighting?" Kurt asked, suddenly becoming extraordinarily worried about his best friend. "I'm _so_ sorry, I had no idea whatsoever!" he exclaimed, his high voice reaching an even higher pitch. He hugged Rachel tightly. "If I would have known, I swear, I wouldn't have asked!" he knew that was obvious, but felt it needed to be said. He wouldn't have asked her if he knew, because it would have been a given that he wouldn't confide in Rachel such information.

Rachel sighed. "I know you wouldn't have, Kurt," she pretended to wipe her eyes, trying to make her performance slightly more believable. _Good practice for Broadway,_ she thought. "It's just... he's my little brother. I don't want to fight with him! He's the best family that I have, and I don't know what to do. He's so mad at me, I just can't take it!" she exclaimed.

"I know it's hard, Rach. I know."

~**x**~

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

~**x**~

"So now we're _fighting?_" Blaine asked, raising his voice. "I told Kurt that we were trying to stay away because we see each other too much, now we're fighting? You know Kurt is gonna bombard me with questions, right? I get that he believed you and all, but I find that to be total bullcrap. Kurt knows something's up by now. Why didn't you just talk to me about this before you went and told Kurt we were in this gigantic fight?" he asked angrily, pacing back and forth. "How could you be so stupid, Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel felt tears in her eyes. "I'll tell him, then, okay? I'll tell him that you're with your older sister, will that make him feel better - will it set your mind at ease? Because I know with one-hundred percent certainty that that will make you both feel a million times worse. Just tell him there's someone else. He knows you hate Sebastian, he won't think it's him!"

"Why don't we just stop this before anybody else gets hurt?" Blaine said, walking out of Rachel's room.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's extremely boring. I'm **_**so**_** sorry!**


End file.
